Stylets to stiffen pliable infusion tubes to be inserted into a body as well-known in the prior art as seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,076 and in the patents referred to in said patent. Generally, the stylet is inserted into the tube prior to the insertion of the tube into the body. For most applications, the stylet is then withdrawn with the tube remaining properly in place in the body. However, in many cases, it is desired to reinsert the stylet into the tube, e.g. for repositioning. When the tube has convolutions in it, as is always the case with, for example, a NASO-enteric feeding tube, it is difficult to feed the stylet through the tube even when the stylet leading end is provided with an enlarged ball-shaped end as is used in the prior art. Not only is it difficult to reinsert the stylet into the tube under these circumstances, but also the force necessary for the insertion may cause the distal inflexible end of the stylet to puncture the wall of the tube or force it through a distal tube outlet hole.
These problems have been solved by this invention by providing a unique flexible tip on the distal end of the stylet which readily follows the convolutions of the tube lumen into which it is being inserted.